


Everglow

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Bane's the most stubborn man Obi-Wan has ever known, so when he shows up asking for help, it's obvious it can't be good.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: aphrodisiacs
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Everglow

"Meditative retreats aren't _that_ bad, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms. "Besides, I would think that you of all people would enjoy having an excuse to spend a few days away from the council."

Anakin scoffed. "Maybe, but I still think it's a waste of time."

The pair walked down the nearly empty halls of the temple in stride. It was already well-past sunset, though artificial light still illuminated the skies, and as the hours passed, the temple halls had emptied as people left the building or turned in for the night. And after a long day of briefings, meetings, and strategy sessions, Obi-Wan was looking forward to a few hours of sleep before he'd inevitably repeat the routine in the morning. Anakin accompanied him as he walked, the pair chatting amicably until they arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters, bidding him goodnight before heading towards his own room.

Before Obi-Wan could open the door, however, he paused. 

There was a presence within, the energy chaotic, frantic, verging on violent. It wasn't one he immediately recognized, though there was something familiar about it. Taking in a deep breath, the Jedi put a hand on his lightsaber, ready for anything. With a flick of his wrist, the door slid open, the room beyond dark and seemingly undisturbed. Nothing seemed to be missing or broken, everything looked almost exactly as it had when Obi-Wan had left earlier that morning. 

Except, of course, for the silhouette of someone hunched over in the corner, curled into a tight ball and breathing heavily, as if every breath was causing them pain. Obi-Wan didn't even have to turn on the light to know who it was.

"Cad?" he called out softly. "Cad, is that you?"

The figure stirred, letting out a harsh noise, and when he rose shakily to his feet, Bane stepped out of the darkness, his blood red eyes dull but still reflecting the light of the hallway beyond. There was no snarky quip, no inappropriate remark from the Duros, which only heightened Obi-Wan's concern. Without a moment's hesitation, he closed and locked the door behind him, going immediately to Bane's side and pressing his palm to his forehead. His skin was hot enough to burn, and given the fact that Duros were cold-blooded, it was obvious he wasn't well. 

The touch was slight, but it still tugged a strangled noise from Bane's throat, his hands jerking at his sides. It was a reaction akin to pain, so gently, careful to avoid touching his skin directly, Obi-Wan helped him to sit on the edge of the bed, digging around for his medical kit for something to help with the fever. Bane sat awkwardly, stiff as a board and obviously trying and failing to keep his eyes off of the Jedi as his breathing grew even more laboured. 

"I've got a little bit of medicine here, but I think it's best if I go down to the infirmary and request assistance before your symptoms get worse." Obi-Wan spoke matter-of-factly, but he gasped when Bane nearly tackled him, hands tangled in the front of his robes with such force that the flesh on his knuckles turned waxy.

"No," he croaked out, voice sounding as harsh as if he hadn't drank anything in weeks. "Don't leave."

He sounded desperate, and Obi-Wan just gave him a slow nod. Only after promising not to leave did he manage to persuade Bane to sit again, turning away just long enough to get him some medicine to bring his fever down. Bane took it without question, and Obi-Wan sat beside him, worry still writ across his face as he looked the Duros up and down.

"You aren't well, Cad. What happened?" 

Bane grunted at the sound of his voice, avoiding eye contact like his life depended on it, and shook his head. Whether he didn't want to explain what had happened or he simply _couldn't,_ Obi-Wan didn't know, but he decided not to press the matter. Whatever the cause, it had taken its toll, and it was clear Bane was exhausted. His hat and respirator tubes had been removed, and that coupled with his current hunched posture made him look so small. Gently, Obi-Wan reached out to take the glass of water from his trembling hand, but despite how carefully he moved, their fingers brushed against one another, and with a sharp hiss, Bane wrenched his hand back, the glass falling to the floor and shattering. He acted like even that most miniscule of touches had burned him.

"Are you in pain?" Obi-Wan asked, not even bothering with the glass, his concern was so great. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before I tried to take the glass."

Bane shook his head, baring his teeth. "Don't apologize," he hissed. "Ain't your fault." Well, at least he was able to speak.

"There's got to be something I can do to help," Obi-Wan said. "I know you didn't want me to leave, but I could walk you to the infirmary."

Again, the Duros shook his head. "Not sick."

"Not...sick? But you're in pain."

This time the answer was a shrug.

"If you aren't sick, and you aren't in pain, then what's happening?"

Bane shot him a murderous look, as if he should be able to read his mind or something. Obi-Wan frowned, lowering his gaze, and unintentionally found himself staring straight at the bounty hunter's midriff. Blue eyes went wide as he lifted his gaze back up to Bane's face.

"The last time we spoke, you said you were escorting a shipment of medicinal plants. Is this true?"

Bane scowled, but nodded. Things were starting to line up, then. There wasn't a way to one hundred percent confirm his suspicions, but the fever, the panic when Bane thought he was going to leave, his reactions to being touched, the fact that Bane sought him out instead of going to the infirmary himself; it all pointed to one thing. Obi-Wan's education hadn't been totally innocent, and he recalled reading a passage in one of his studies about the pollen of a specific kind of tree that grew on one of the planets in the Outer Rim. It was traditionally used in certain remedies as a way to ease gastrointestinal issues, but when concentrated and not mixed with other ingredients, it was an extremely potent aphrodisiac. To the point that it was weaponized in years past. If the smuggling operation Bane was working as security for was seedy enough in the first place, perhaps it was one of the items being shipped. And it seemed Bane was unfortunate enough to have gotten dosed with it somehow.

"Cad?" Obi-Wan's voice was hardly more than a breath, but the Duros tensed and growled lowly at the sound of it. "I want to help, but I fear there's nothing we can do but wait until your body is able to flush everything out." Bane shot him another heated look, but Obi-Wan continued. "However, in the meantime, I...I think I can do something to help alleviate the symptoms. Ease the strain on your body. If you want that, of course."

For a moment there was silence, and then Bane nodded. Pleased, Obi-Wan gave a small smile. 

"Whatever you need, then, please don't hesitate to...do." He spread his hands and watched as the Duros stared at him, breathing ragged again as it was clear he was fighting against whatever instincts had risen up in him. For a few seconds they remained like that, frozen, but then the moment shattered and several things happened at once.

Obi-Wan was all but thrown back against the bed, eyes wide as Bane pinned him down with more strength than Obi-Wan remembered him possessing. He caught a glimpse of fangs before he felt the Duros biting at his throat, not hard enough to break the skin but enough that he knew there would be marks. Bane pressed his groin against the Jedi's thigh, where he felt the shape of both of his cocks heavy and hot even through the layers of fabric. Before he couch reach down and touch them, however, Bane grabbed his wrists and shoved them above his head, holding them still with one hand while the other clawed open his robes. 

There was no light in those crimson eyes as he finished shoving the fabric aside and began stripping himself as well. There was only a desperate, animalistic sense of lust. Obi-Wan whimpered as Bane fumbled with his pants, watching with wide eyes as his cocks were freed, his own twitching in response. But this wasn't about him at all. While he would certainly _like_ to be touched, Bane _needed_ it. 

As the Duros was distracted by his efforts to finish tearing off his clothes, Obi-Wan grabbed his thighs and pulled him up so he was straddling his chest. Bane snarled in protest, but when Obi-Wan took one of his shafts into his mouth while also stroking the other, the snarls softened at the edges, morphing to grunts of pleasure. The Jedi hummed around his girth, eyes trained on Bane's face, relishing in the way his expression changed with each swallow. For a time he was in control, setting the pace, but Bane's frenzied need eventually took over, and before long, he had both hands in Obi-Wan's hair, tangling in it as he pounded his cock down his throat. The Jedi picked up the pace with his fist to match the thrusts, tears streaming down his face as he tried to breathe through his nose between lunges. 

Bane came with a breathless cry of Obi-Wan's name, spilling himself down his lover's throat and across his face; climaxing at the same time with both cocks was a rare occurrence, but so great was his arousal it wasn't really that surprising. Still, as the aching in his bones subsided a bit, settling into a more manageable level, Bane came to his senses, staring wide-eyed down at Obi-Wan, who was gasping for breath, neck and face covered in bite marks and cum. Without a word, he grabbed for the box of tissues the Jedi kept on his bedside table, cleaning him up before falling boneless next to him. 

"How are we feeling?" Obi-Wan asked, voice strained, but he was still smiling. "Better?"

Bane grunted and nodded, pressing a single, uncharacteristically soft kiss to his temple. "Much. Though I still feel...itchy."

Obi-Wan gave a sage nod. "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit for me to catch my breath, but if you still feel like you need a distraction, I am of course at your service."

The Duros huffed, pulling the man up to his chest. "I know, Ben. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I've already done better with this year's Kinktober than last! I won't celebrate too much yet; the month is still young, after all XD 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been sticking around, though! I'm having fun, and I hope you're all enjoying my content. Much love! <3


End file.
